User blog:Cravitus/Trials and Errors - Story edition!
What is 'Trials and Errors'? A roleplay that I (Cravitus) started, based heavily off of System Shock 2, started on 2-14-2015. See the following link for details on the RP itself. Currently classified as non-canon fanon, the current place you may find the RP logs is on the Spooky Tales of Doom II page, towards the bottom. The Story Edition is basically writing the events of the RP in a more refined story/fanfiction-like format. Status: First and Second chapters created 2-16-2015, covering most of initial two-hour intro RP. Chapter One - Docking Days, Docking Bays The Majestic. A simple name, not unlike that of another starship within the Irken Fleet. Rivaling the size of The Massive with ease, it’s primary decks rest well protected beneath not immodest armor plating. Yet unlike that ship, it was not built for raw power. Commissioned by the latest rulers of the Irken Race, the Red and Purple duo insisted on the creation of this unique ship, despite the militaristic drive of the species. Thus the Majestic was born, despite it’s military appearance, being very much a ship of luxury. Entire decks were dedicated to Recreation, Habitation, Fine Dining, and more, with ship’s design combining the military power of Irk with the luxuries enjoyed by those of Irk. Not that Averii cared that much for those luxuries as he stood impatiently in the spacious docking bay of the Majestic, atop a flight of stairs before two technicians, and the two guards behind them that sat vigil for the elevator. “-Now tell me again, Technician,” He groaned, his palm firmly meeting his face. “Just why I can’t bring my equipment onboard?” His blue eyes glared tiredly at the two technicians that hindered him, their own red and purple eyes returning a tired stare. Beside him stood BLU, mute as his antennae hovered quietly, and the bag he held bristling with telltale bulges of weaponry. The red-eyed one sighed in exasperation once more. “You don’t need weapons on a Cruise Ship, sir.” He crossed his own arms, datapad limply hanging at his side. “They’re also against regs.” “Irk’s sake, I am an Invader!” He gestured angrily with his right hand, left still clamped on his face in a rigid facepalm. “Don’t I have the authority to bring what I see fit with me?!” It had been maybe ten minutes now, but it felt like a century he’d spent arguing. “It’s the Tallest’s orders we obey the regs to the letter, Invader.” The purple one droned. Their eyes narrowed. “Besides, last time we let someone on a ship like this with weapons…” They shivered suddenly. “Well, there weren’t many survivors, and it was a mess to clean up.” Ave’s eyes twitched for a moment. “It was HORRIBLE!” Added the first. They twitched again. “The last time the Irken Empire had luxury cruisers was years ago.” Averii pointed out in half-hearted exasperation. “Besides,” He growled, “THEY get to keep their weapons!” He gestured to the guards behind them, staring at him with unblinking eyes as their shockspears stood rigid in their hands. “They’re guards, Invader. Guards need weapons.” The Red one pointed out with a narrowed eye. “To poke people with! So they get them and not you.” Purple added. They glanced to BLU, then behind him momentarily as Averii looked about, his anger boiling up. Behind him stood a short, rather plump Irken, but they looked back to the mechanical warrior that stood nearly at their height. Nervously, the Purple one nudged the other Technician quickly and gestured towards the machine. “Uh, sir?” He asked, trying to get their attention. Averii leaned on a beam and stared to the side in frustration. “What is it?” He groaned, his hand running down his face again. “You can’t have that android onboard, sir, unless it’s been completely disarmed.” Averii laughed bitterly, doubling over as the combat android stood monolithic and silent in contrast. Formerly a SIR, it had grown in many ways. “Oh,” He sighed, gasping, “Do you have ANY idea how long we’ll be here if I try to FULLY disarm him?!” He chuckled. The technicians simply stared. “Long enough to miss lunch and the big reception.” The red one remarked after a moment. Averii stared at him with a tired grimace. “Just let me keep my robot, dammit!” He groaned. Then, behind him, a strange, flanged voice made itself known. “Excuse me,” Called it’s owner, a most strange Irken possessing three heads. “Am I allowed to bring my Club aboard?” Outside the thick hull of the ship, another, somewhat smaller (yet still respectable in scale) ship took up a position behind the hangar, and flew belly-up as a docking tube extended. It was known as the Plague Runner; large, heavily armed, and imposing with it’s own hangar bay, Captain Sevo tensed up as he saw the mighty battlecruiser pull up below his ship. “Vex.” He muttered, an air of respect and anticipation mixing with dread as he sounded out the word. The blue-eyed scientist had contributed much to the empire, one of the latest things being the Majestic’s power core, in fact. Sevo’s purple eyes focused intently on the docking tube as it met one of the Hangar’s ports, and prepared himself for more as he turned back to the deck of officers and officials that crowded his bridge. A big day was ahead of them. All of them. As the three-headed Irken, a strange one by the name of Trinthrax, moved on, Averii continued to glower at the Technicians. Finally, BLU broke the silence, the whine of his servos startling him as one of his claws tapped him on the shoulder. Though the crested head of his machine faced him, it’s lone eye was in the corner of the squashed V-Slit it saw out of, looking intently at the two before them. “Commander.” It droned; a low, deep sound. Despite the fact that most SIR units referred to their superiors as ‘Master’, BLU had always called him Commander. Averii leaned back. “Yes, BLU? Any input?” Ave asked, eyeing the two somewhat nervous technicians as they shifted under their combined stare. “Recommend compliance with regulations. Low probability of my needed presence.” The eye hummed around to him. “I also believe that you will not be needing your weapons in the near-future, Sir.” Averii sighed, and glanced to the Technicians, then his machine once more before nodding reluctantly. “Alright, fine.” The technicians breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to the machine, and straightened his back. “BLU, restore the gear aboard the Chrysalis, and power down. Hold down the fort.” With a salute, the imposing, modified SIR marched off, and Ave turned back to the relieved Technicians. Then, with a mighty hiss that resonated throughout the bay, followed by a clank and thump, they glanced off to one of the mighty docking ports towards the entrance of the bay. Outside, beyond the air-retaining field floated a large ship that Averii immediately estimated to be about the size of a Viral Tank, trailing as a docking tube snaked between them. One of the airlocks groaned open, and the tunnel within the tube lit up as wall-mounted lights did their job. After a moment, three individuals marched out, along with a SIR unit. Averii eyes were immediately caught by the first; a shorter Irken, with a mechanical eye and hand in a labcoat. The second was a rather tall, scarred scientist with blue eyes darker than his own, as well as a purple-eyed individual. The SIR itself was green-eyed, Averii noted; rather strange. Definitely not standard issue as well. “Good to see the ship isn’t in flames,” Sevn remarked. “Guessing the Not-To-Be-Mentioned-Defective-Invader didn’t get the news.” He glanced around the bay briefly, seemingly satisfied with the lack of chaos for the moment. Vex nodded. “And it’s good that he didn’t.” He added. “I donated a free power core to the creation of this ship…” Sevn nodded. “Yep.” “That, and, er, all the innocent lives aboard… That too.” He added again. JIR marched ahead, and two technicians ran at him, looking rather annoyed. “Sirs! Before you come aboard, we need to warn you!” Shouted the red-eyed one as he stumbled a bit, sliding to a halt and panting profusely; the bay was rather large. “No weapons!” Panted the other one, pointing to a nearby sign; a rather rusty one at that, which seemed capable of falling over at a glance. “No SIRs or Androids either,” He continued, his purple eyes squinting at the green-eyed SIR. “Unless they’ve been disarmed. Direct orders from the Tallest!” Jir looked at them for a moment, his green eyes burrowing holes into them. Then, his voice, tinged with a peculiar accent that a Human would call French, made itself known. “I was sent here to guard ze ship.” He deadpanned, and three drills emerged from his head. Turning from the newcomers, Averii sighed and looked to the two guards. “If there’s no more problems, I’ll be heading through then, Guardsmen.” One of them let out a grunt of acknowledgement. Suddenly, however, a massive vibration rocked the ship, and Averii turned once more to face it’s source; the ship trailing. “What’s happening?!” “What was that?” Vex grunted, turning to face the Plague Runner. Sevn turned as well, his mechanical eye whirring as they trained themselves on the ship. A moment later, the vibrations stopped, and after another moment of silence, Vex drew a communicator from his PAK. “I wonder what that noise was.” Sevn muttered. “What’s going on in there?” Vex barked softly. A muffled, crackling response tried to make it through, but was distorted. “Say again?” Suddenly, a sharp whine came through, and he yanked his head away from the communicator as the vibrations started again. Sevn’s eye widened, and he opened his mouth to shout. “Look out!” He barked, a Spittle Runner smashing through the barrier, trailing metallic debris that was not unlike a hangar door from the Plague Runner. “Whoa!” Shouted Vex, as he glanced around for a control panel. From within the ship, he vaguely made out voices, crying out things such as ‘Quit pressing buttons!’ and ‘Quit poking me then!’ As the Spittle Runner rocketed out of the docked ship and smashed through into the bay, flying wildly as audible voices were heard shouting from it, Ave dived reflexively with the guardsmen. “Get down! Get dooown!” Barked the green-eyed one, tossing his spear to the side as it flew chaotically and erratically. Averii caught it mid-air and yanked it close to him, adrenaline pumping through his veins. “I didn’t train for this! AND I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!” Shouted the other. Suddenly, a humming filled the bay as a beam descended from the ceiling, and a green beam shot from it, instantly stopping the rampant ship. Bolting up, Averii held the shockspear in front of him, shifting jerkily for a moment. Below him, somewhere to the sides of the stairs, he heard an unfamiliar voice. “Whew, that was close…” “I almost don’t have to ask who that is…” Vex sighed, stepping away from the control panel as the ship dropped, smoking profusely. The crescent-shaped ship hit the deck with a solid crack, and a moment later the viewport slid open. From the corner of his eye, he spotted JIR walking over as three familiar forms bickered out of the wreckage. “Man, you always crash.” Remarked a fourth member; Hatbot, atop Mario’s head. Terrz shook with rage, eyeballing both Mario and the robotic tophat with a venomous glare. “You IDIOTS!” She shrieked, her ruby eyes filled with her rage. Mario sighed, and adjusted Hatbot. “I guess coming with you guys was a bad idea,” He muttered, his amber-brown eyes squinting with agitation as they left the smoke. Vex stopped in front of them, and eyed them carefully. Especially Lurk. “Hey, I WOULDN’T HAVE CRASHED IF YOU STOPPED POKING ME!” Shouted the red-eyed Irken in defense. From a fair amount away, JIR slumped in disappointment. “Monsieur Lurk?” He groaned. “Why were you in my hangar?” He asked tiredly. Mario shrugged. “Ask Lurk.” He said. Vex groaned. “I swear, this happens every time I go anywhere…” Lurk looked at him sheepishly. “Well, I assumed I wouldn’t be allowed on your ship after…” He paused, and he shifted uncomfortably. “Past Incidents.” He straightened up immediately, however. “So I decided to stay in there!” The he glanced to Mario. “I wouldn’t have crashed if SOMEONE had stopped poking me!” “Hey!” Mario cried defensively. “I was adjusting Hatbot’s arm, not poking you!” Terrz hissed quietly in annoyance. “It doesn’t matter…” She sighed, trying to calm down, “Who is the…” She paused, and grit her teeth. “Poking… POKER-ER!” Vex sighed, and nodded. “Well, alright, you’re here now. I advise you calm down and try not to wreck this very expensive ship’s Maiden Voyage.” From a distance, Averii continued to watch as he held the shockspear, the two guards transfixed on the sight as well; the technicians were nowhere to be seen. Shaking himself from his trance as his stomach growled, he looked to the spear in his hands and his eyes widened as his senses returned to him. Eyeing the guards carefully, he deactivated it and crossed his arms behind his back, concealing the weapon as it slid into storage size with a click. Then, he turned to the disarmed guard. “So Guardsman, what and where do you get to eat around here anyway?” The guardsman immediately snapped from his trance and grinned cheerfully, none the wiser. “We’ve got like twelve foodcourts, but I’ll give you the basics…” “You two damaged my ship and made my entrance look HORRIBLE!” Terrz screeched. “Especially YOU, Lurk!” The red-eyed Irken looked defensive. “Huh!?” He grunted. “Oh, come on, I do this stuff all the time!” One of Terrz’s eyes twitched for a moment. Hatbot protested at the volume of her voice, but she drowned it out. “EXACTLY.” She hissed slowly. Mario opened his mouth to continue to protest, but Vex tapped her on the shoulder, and immediately she straightened up. With a resigned groan, she turned to him. “Sorry about this, Vex,” She sighed. “I’ll pay for whatever damages these two fools have caused.” He nodded, and began to turn before she tugged on his arm once again. “Also,” She whispered, somewhat distressed. “Let’s not mention this to the high ranks.” He nodded once, then twice. “Alright, sounds good.” He turned towards the stairs, and eyed the blue-eyed male at the top for a moment, trying to hide a weapon behind their back. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to proceed to the festivities…” He looked back to his Plague Runner for a moment. “Before anyone else falls out of my ship.” Not a second later, a short, green, amber-eyed blur fell from the ceiling with a yelp, and immediately Draxx stood rigid and proud. “Someone call me name?!” He shouted. Groaning, Vex immediately made for the stairs. “-Don’t order from Four!” The guardsman called as Averii strode towards the elevator, grinning as he left them empty-handed. Never go anywhere without a weapon. “Soldiers,” He sighed, grabbing an ID card and holding it up as he passed, “Those three from the Spittle Runner are with me.” The unarmed one nodded. He looked back at Draxx, who was nodding vigorously and seemed to mouth ‘cookie’ as Lurk seemed to offer him something. “That one… Not so much. I advise you don’t let him out of the hangar. Ever.” Meanwhile, as the others marched off to an elevator, Draxx grinned at the stick in his hand, demented thoughts swirling around within his head as the two guards stared at him cautiously. “Now, this is a really formal event, so you need to take it down a notch.” He glanced to Lurk, then out at Draxx for a moment as the door opened. “We all have reputations, despite how low some of them may be.” In the corner of his eye, he noticed the shorter outsider distance himself as they piled into the elevator. “...This sounds boring.” Hatbot complained. Lurk grinned. “You know, at least Draxx is stuck in the hangar, Vex. I wonder what he’s doing, though…” Draxx’s grin grew, and he narrowed his eyes gleefully at the flame that danced on the end of the stick. “Imma bake me some gooood snacks with this here microwave.” He nodded to himself. “Mmmm-hm.” Meanwhile, the two guards maintained their distance as they prayed for the 20 reinforcements to arrive, circling with extinguishers and riot shields. Chapter Two - Fried FRI Terrz sighed, and turned her head to the two beside her as Lurk continued to grin, and Mario stood rigid with Hatbot being, well, Hatbot. “Vex is right, you know. You two are supposed to be supporting me as an Invader.” She glared once more. “DO NOT screw this up,” She hissed, yanking Lurk by the collar. “From what I’ve been told, the Almighty Tallest themselves are going to be here!” The shorter blue-eyed male’s antennae perked up as the Elevator began it’s ascent, and for a moment, he considered speaking. “Er, actually, the Tallest can’t attend the voyage.” He called softly; however, he was ignored as the elevator suddenly chimed, and a feminine, artificial voice filled the cabin. “Hello, and welcome to the Majestic,” The AI began, voices quieting in the elevator. “Flagship of the planned Luxury fleet.” Hatbot groaned. “You mean there’s more?” Terrz shot him a look. The AI continued, ignoring the remark. “I am the Irken AI designated Aquila, and will be managing your voyage. From the recreation decks, to habitation and agriculture, everything is controlled by me and your crew.” “Huh, AI everywhere. Fancy.” Vex nodded. “This elevator is inbound to Food Court Four from the Docking Bay.” Aquila continued. “Please, keep your antennae, tentacles, arms, legs, and other appendages inside at all times. Have a pleasant day, and remember that you may access me for help from any terminal.” A short, pleasant fanfare played immediately after, and the speakers clicked off. “As I was saying, do not screw up you two, or else.” Terrz hissed. Lurk nodded, still held by the collar. “This ship IS pretty boring,” He sighed, glancing about for a moment, “But then again, I’m horribly terrified of you!” He stared at her. “So okay.” With a grunt of contentment, Terrz released the red-eyed male and returned to waiting for the elevator to end. The taller scientist nodded as the Invader released the male, and Ave continued to try and squeeze himself away from the group. “Yeah, don’t screw up.” He sighed. “Lots of officers, even the Tallest.” He looked down to those around him, and glanced to Averii for a moment. “So everyone on their best behavior.” Feeling a bit clausterphobic, Averii tapped his foot quietly as the elevator continued for a few more minutes. The green-eyed SIR from earlier coughed, strangely enough. “I heard there’s going to be a visitor,” He paused. “From Smalvada.” “...Tallest, who made these things?” He sighed quietly. “Why do they take so long to get anywhere?” The blue-eyed scientist stared at him for a moment. “Who is that guy?” Vex whispered aloud, eyeing the nervous male inquisitively. He wasn’t dressed in an Invader’s uniform, or a scientist’s uniform. Rather, he wore some sort of jacket and a belt, with the shockspear he’d taken earlier clipped to it. “I dunno.” Hatbot whispered back, and Vex winced. “HEY DUDE!” Shouted the top-hat, causing a few of them to jump. “Who are you?” The hat asked, and for a moment Averii returned the strange stares he got. “...Senior Invader-Class Averii.” He replied carefully. The machine stared back at him strangely. “You’re a senior citizen? Mmkay.” The scientist continued to stare. “An Invader? What operation did you serve in?” They asked. Ave shrugged. “I got picked for Impending Doom I, but there was a horrible incident with explosives, so I missed that.” He shrugged. “Control brains gave me what could be a made-up rank and made me wait until the second one,” He sighed. “Then I missed that one too because fuel runs quickly when you don’t remember to fix the gauge.” The scientist nodded for a moment. “I see.” They shrugged. “The Tallest originally had me on Hobo 13 as an assistant trainer because of that,” Ave continued, “But they couldn’t come for the Maiden Voyage, so I was sent instead.” His stomach suddenly lurched as he felt himself grow a bit lighter, the lift slowing. “Looks like we’re almost at the food court. The Tallest aren’t here, then?” Averii nodded. The door slid open with a chime, and apprehensibly Averii strode out first into the empty cafeteria. “Why the heck is this place empty?” Called Terrz. “Is there food poisoning here?” Averii shrugged. Food Court Four… He heard something about it earlier, but he couldn’t remember for the life of him. Averii strode over to the counter as he looked around; there was some mongoose-like creature stuffing itself, but besides that it was empty aside from them. “...You look like a rogue fruit blender!” Lurk chuckled, poking Kiz’s head. The SIR sighed in resignation as Hatbot broke into laughter. “That’s a pretty good joke,” They remarked, calming down after a short, quiet minute. Sevn stood quietly off to the side. “So, I can’t wait to show the other scientists and officers my newest inventions,” He grinned. “They’ll be FAS-CI-NATED!” Lurk’s antennae perked up, and his eyes lit up with excitement. “Did you invent a coffee machine that can shoot pig corpses at the enemy?!” He asked energetically. Sevn stared strangely and quietly at him for a moment. “...What purpose would that even serve?!” Mario stared at him, and his eyes intensified the stare into a glare. “Hello…?” He called. The counter was empty, save for what looked like the top-half of a SIR unit bolted on some trolley-type device. Suddenly, the SIR seemed to let out a mechanical groan, and the eyes flickered to life as blue light filled them. The thing turned, and slid over to him as it twitched a few times. In the corner of his eye, Ave saw the taller scientist approach behind him, and they looked at the machine cautiously. “Welcome to Food Court FOUR!” It beamed, flailing it’s arms for a moment as Ave ducked back, avoiding the metal. “Tallest, watch it!” He hissed. The machine seemed ignorant of his complaint, however. “I am Food Repository Intelligence Unit 0451, or FRI-0451!” It continued, it’s arms slowing. “What may I get you, fleshbag?!” It screeched, and Averii eyed it strangely before he stood up again. “I’ll have some nachos, I guess.” The machien nodded, and turned for a moment as it slid behind a barrier. Then, after a loud humming and some worrying metallic sounds, the FRI-unit slid back around carrying a tray full of… “Doughnut Spaghetti with Computer Chip bits, just as you asked!” It beamed, spinning around for a moment, and as Averii tried to jump back, the tray went flying. As the Invader was sent flying, the tray of sugary-noodley-metal slamming into his head with a yelp, Sevn eyed the FRI-bot with shock, the affair interrupting his thoughts of machinery. Kiz, Terrz’s yellow-eyed SIR, stared intently, the three eyes focusing as the fourth one zoomed in on the machine as it twitched and stuttered. “HAVE A NICE DAY!” It screamed, it’s eyes filled with red. “I am detecting severe internal damage!” Kiz shouted. “That robot is defective!” Vex glanced to the SIR for a moment, then back to the vibrating machine as it began to screech. Sparks flew wildly, and an eye came loose before it exploded, sending metal, circuitry, and strange meat strips everywhere. In the aftermath as silent moments followed, a small note floated down. “That’s… A problem.” Vex stated simply, picking up the note. “Out of order.” “That would have been nice to know.” Averii groaned, his face obscured by noodles, sugary dough pieces, and a metal tray. To the side, the mongoose gagged for a moment as it’s hoverchair dipped, but then took a breath before it continued to feast. Sitting up slowly, Averii shook his arms calmly for a moment. Then, he began to growl and gag as the pawed away at the mess. “That sucked!” As his vision returned, Averii spotted a chamber in the ceiling open, and a short service drone descended among three platforms. Nodding and grunting for a moment, the short Irken jumped off his platform, and extended a mop as a bucket hovered down after. A name tag was barely visible on his chest; Service Drone Mij. “Hey, you!” He barked, rather loud for his dimunitive stature as the mongoose-creature floated over to Averii, finished with it’s feast. Averii eyed the mongoose, then the drone. “You must be Averii,” The mongoose gargled. “The Tallest told me you would be here.” Averii stared for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, sorry though, I’m a bit busy dealing with this mess.” The mongoose nodded. The Service-Drone growled in frustration, and kicked Averii softly in the shin, causing the blue-eyed Irken to recoil and stumble back in surprise. “Hey, MOVE IT!” He barked again “I’ve got a food court to clean, and a FRI to fix!” Averii grumbled for a moment, and glanced to the drone. “Fine, give me a second.” The drone’s eyes narrowed, unsatisfied. “I said, MOVE IT! Not meant for just you, ya know!” Vex turned, and eyed the drone carefully. “Hey, short-stuff, I don’t think it’s your place to talk that way to an Invader.”He called cautiously. The drone eyed him aggressively. “It may not be my place, but I have a job to do!” He pointed at the discarded tray, and the smoking remains of the FRI. “So again, with all due respect,” He growled, “GET MOVING! Go to another Food Court, we’ve got, like, twelve!” The Irken waited, then growled as his goggled eyes more imaginary holes into each of the mostly ignorant Irkens around him. “Frikkin’ Invaders.” With a sigh, the drone grumbled and began to get to work, placing the tray on another platform as he began to scrub and mop away at the remaining sugar-noodles. “By the way, you got rid of those blueprints about Zik, riiiight?” Sevn stared at them calmly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Mario stared at him blankly. “...Stop lying, dude. Pretty much everyone knows about them.” Sevn visibly stiffened. “Because of that one time… And yeah, you already know.” Visible beads of sweat appeared on Sevn’s forehead for a moment. “Oh! OH! You mean THAT blueprint, heh.” He shifted a bit, wiping the moisture from his brow. “I was just, uh…” Mario looked at him accusingly. “Uh, I was working on some stuff for Zik to amplify his abilities. Y’know.” Mario returned to the blank stare. “Suuuure.” Sevn shifted again. “You and the others obviously fight interdimensional horrors often, so why not upgrade?” He grinned. “By the way, here’s a laser sword!” Mario continued to stare blankly. “...I have my own weapons, though.” He narrowed an eye. “Why are you being so suspicious?” “Don’t be silly! This sword can cut through most materials, including Irken flesh of course!” “You know I’ll be able to tell. Vok owes me a bunch because I did him a solid favor, and I can easily just tell him to find all your little secrets.” Sevn stiffened again. “Again, I have my own weapons, thanks.” Suddenly, Terrz interjected. “...Who’s Vok?” She asked, her ruby eyes twisted into an expression of confusion. “My dad.” Mario shrugged. Sevn began to perspire once more. “Let’s not bring and supernatural things into this, alright?” Mario shook his head. “Too late.” “I may be forced to use, well, force. No offense.” Lurk suddenly jumped to Mario’s side, and whispered in a panicked tone, but he was pushed away softly as he smirked. “But didn’t you say that research was INTENDED to help us? I ask again, why are you being so suspicious?” Lurk jumped back to him again, however. “Don’t! Anyone who investigates might blame me!” He begged. “The Looney Bin was HORRIBLE! Please!” Mario stared at him for a moment. “But he can’t put you back there for no reason,” He whispered. Lurk frowned, and grimaced. “Not him! The military!” Suddenly, a foot met his leg, and Lurk recoiled as the goggled Service-Drone glared. “Get out of here, damn it!” Mij barked, waving his mop around like a spear. Sevn sighed. “We should go.” “This food court is defective!” Averii called as he left, removing his gloves as he rounded the a corner, pursued by the Mongoose. “I’m going up to the bridge.” Vex sighed, returning to the elevator, and the rest followed. Category:Blog posts Category:Roleplays